villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mantax
'''Mantax '''is one of the antagonists who appeared in the Bionicle series, serving as one of the main antagonists in the 2007 storyline and a minor antagonist in the 2008 storyline. He is one of the Barraki who attempted to overthrow Mata Nui and was banished to the Pit. History Mantax was one of the six leaders of the League of Six Kingdoms, along with Pridak, Kalmah, Ehlek, Takadox, and Carapar. They, along with their armies, tried to rise against the Great Spirit Mata Nui and were stopped by the Brotherhood of Makuta. They were transported to the Pit by Botar as punishment for their crimes. The Pit Mantax and the other Barraki spent a long time in the Pit, during which the mutagens of the Pit mutated them into sea monsters. During the Great Cataclysm, their prison was destroyed, allowing them to escape. Their opportunity for revenge came when the Mask of Life came floating down into the Pit. Kalmah took Mantax with him when he went after the Matoran Dekar, who had the Mask of Life. After the mask created a large venom eel to fight Kalmah, Mantax went back and reported what had happened to Pridak. The Barraki returned and got the mask from Dekar, but the Mask let out a bright flash of light that enveloped all of Mahri Nui. When the light cleared, Mantax went looking for the Betrayal Contract that would reveal which Barraki betrayed the others to the Brotherhood of Makuta. Takadox and Kalmah found out about this and went to see more, but the three Barraki were found by a group of Zyglak. However, Takadox was able to distract the Zyglak and allow the Barraki to escape. Later, when the Toa Mahri entered the Pit, the Barraki trapped them in a prison. However, the Toa were able to escape their prison. Mantax went after Hahli and was able to defeat her. However, Hahli was able to convince Mantax that the other Barraki were plotting against him. Because of this, Mantax promoted Hahli to his general. Mantax and Hahli went after Hydraxon when Hydraxon had obtained the Mask of Life. In the ensuing battle, Mantax ended up with the Mask of Life and gained the ability to drain power from others. He used his newfound powers to defeat Hahli and Hydraxon. Mantax told them to get the other Barraki ready for a meeting before he left with the mask. At the meeting, Mantax told the other Barraki about the Betrayal Contract and the Mask of Life. After a sudden avalanche nearly killed Mantax, Takadox declared that he was the traitor and that Mantax was about to die. Jaller and Matoro came and stopped Takadox from killing Mantax, giving Mantax the chance to severely wound Takadox. With Takadox out of the way, the two Toa were able to knock Mantax out. When Mantax woke up, the Barraki had gathered their armies to launch a final attack on the Toa Mahri. But before they could launch their attack, Makuta Teridax, in the guise of a Maxilos robot, got in their way and defeated all six Barraki. The Barraki's minions were able to defeat the Maxilos robot, though Teridax was able to escape. The Barraki then went after the Toa Mahri and attacked them. During the battle, Jaller threatened to perform a Nova Blast that would kill everyone in the vicinity. But before he could do it, the Toa Mahri were transported to Metru Nui. Post-Pit After the battle with the Toa Mahri, Mantax and the other Barraki were recaptured by Hydraxon. They were later freed on the grounds that they would fight with the Order of Mata Nui against the Brotherhood of Makuta. They agreed and went on to storm a Brotherhood fortress. After Teridax took over the Matoran universe, Mantax and the other Barraki went to Xia to gather their forces. When Teridax was killed at the hands of Mata Nui, Mantax and his fellow Barraki evacuated the Matoran to Spherus Magna. Mata Nui's use of the Mask of Life to rejuvinate the deserts of Bara Magna caused the Barraki to be cured of the Pit's mutagens, restoring them to their original forms. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Mutated Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains